KO, the new Street Fighter
by TheRequester
Summary: The fighters are rich men working for the show; Street Fighter. Ken found a little ten year old girl and decided to train her. But will Ken realize that she needs full attention going to make things harder or easier? Warning: Contains harsh training of a child. Don't like, here is the millionth money solution; don't read.


**Hey, YEAH! Number 2! Sorry for the abuse in the ****beginning, go away if you don't want to see more. Waring for the abuse and little cuss words, and that will be IT for the whole story. The only thing to remain are like two to three cuss words. **

**Own nothing but this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ken was taking a break from his training with Ryu, but heard some rustling. As Ken opened the bushes, he heard a faint scream and trees breaking, this made him worry. He quickly ran his way to see a man abusing a girl who looked around the age of ten, "What is wrong with you! You stupid girl." he smacked her face and threw her on the ground. "If it weren't for you, my precious wife wouldn't have died. You made her in labor, and now you'll pay, Uni." He picked up a gun and aimed for her, Ken couldn't sit around anymore as her stepped out of the bushes.

"Leave her alone, man." Ken stood his ground and grab the gun. He broke it in half and stepped in front of him, "Now look, you leave that child alone or else you are going to feel a lot of pain by my greatness."

The man scoffed, "Like a tiny wimp could beat me, go back home to your parents." Ken face was red with anger and he kicked the father, knocking him out.

"Don't ever call me a kid. Stupid bastard." Ken saw the little girl, Uni, lying in the dirt, "Kid? Are you alright? Was that man your father?"

Uni saw the strange looking blonde and tried to cover herself up. Uni was only wearing a kimono that was ripped up, "Who are you?"

He smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm Ken. From the amazing show Street Fighter, nice to meet you, Uni."

"How'd you know my name? And why is my father on the ground?" Uni was getting this strange feeling of safety, then Uni blinked, "Street Fighter?! That's my favorite show!"

"Great, Uni. So, about your father I um..." Ken scratched his head feeling very little shame, only because he beat up this girls father. "Sorry."

Uni shrugged, "I couldn't care less, he always abuses me and tries to kill me. Thank you!" she stood up, not caring about how high the kimono was raising. "Let's go!"

"Wait a second." Ken said, "You want to be a Street Fighter? But you almost got killed by your father if I hadn't have come."

Uni winked, "Well, he had a gun put up on my head and threatened to shoot if I didn't follow him." She lightly hit his shoulder, "But who cares, that's dwelling in the past, Kenny Ken!"

"Kenny Ken? Is that my new nickname?" He stood up to see how short she really was, only 4"5. "I guess its okay to call me that."

"Sweet! By the way, if you're going to let me come call me KO. It has a nice ring to it." Uni went next to him and raised her arms, "I have a favor to ask you, Ken."

Ken lightly put a hand on her head and pushed her away, "What, Uni?"

"Wanna train together? I mean, it'll be fun and I'll soon be strong as you. And the others, including Blanka."

"But you don't realize how strong we really are, at least me." Uni looked down and put up a cute face on to persuade him.

"Pwease, Kenny Ken." she was really good at putting up cute faces.

"No, Uni. I'll take you to an orphan later, and stop doing that." Uni knew making the face wasn't going to work. Back before her mother died, Uni was cling on and cry or beg until she got what she wanted.

"Waaaaaahhhh! Pleeease Ken! I wanna traaaaaiiiiiinnn!" she clung on to his clothes on buried her face into it.

Ken tried to shake the child off, by grabbing the back of her kimono, "Uni, get off!"

"But I wanna traaaaaiiiiinnn!" Uni kept on crying until she heard that miracle word.

"Fine, you can train with me." it wasn't a yes but that was very close.

"Yay!" She jumped on his shoulders, "Thanks Kenny Ken! I'm injured, carry me to the back stage."

"Okay, Uni." he placed her on his hip and walked back to the training room. To his relief, Uni was too busy to talk to him for she was looking at the beautiful landscape. "Hey, we're here." Ken set her down and let her run, but she didn't. Instead the ten year old held his hand looking scared about if they were really mean or nice. "Its okay, Uni. They're not gonna hurt you, I'm here." _She seemed really scared of going in, I thought she'd be foaming from being excited. _thought Ken, _but I hope they won't kick her out like the last fan. _

Uni was thinking the same last thought, _I have to make a good impression so they'll let me stay. If I don't make it I'll really go to an orphanage and live with a bunch of kids that I don't know for the rest of my life. _Uni knew she had no one to run to if any of that really happened, "Kenny Ken, I thought you were going to call me KO."

"I will, but for right now, I'd rather call you Uni." Ken said patting her head.

"Okay, but. I have a question to ask you."

"What is it, Uni?"

She looked down, "Um, if they wouldn't want me there would you stand up for me?"

Ken brought her close, "Of course I would."

"And another." Uni faced she embarrassment, "Since we kind of look a like from the blonde hair,"

"Yeah?What about it?"

"Would you...um be my new big brother?" Uni saw that he would most likely say no, "Because, I have no one to run to and you seem to really care about me. You agreed to take me, even when you knew about my whining, and you carried me and you would stand up for me. You don't have to decide now, just when you are ready, okay Kenny Ken?"

"Okay, I'll tell you later, KO." they both smiled when he called her that. Uni gave him a great big smile to show him thank you for finally calling her KO.

Ken felt her hand tighten as he opened the door to the training room. KO's smile quickly faded away and buried her face in his shirt.


End file.
